lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Makucha/Main article
Makucha is a male leopard. Originally from a land far away, Makucha chased an okapi named Ajabu all the way to the Pride Lands, where he tracked him relentlessly. Eventually, he caught up to the okapi, but before he could score a meal, he was driven off by the Lion Guard. Biography ''The Lion Guard "The Imaginary Okapi" Makucha comes from a land far away, where he is intent on catching an okapi named Ajabu. His hunting becomes so relentless that Ajabu flees to the Pride Lands, but Makucha stays hot on his trail, intruding on the kingdom in order to find him. Shortly after entering the kingdom, Makucha leaves tracks that are spotted by Fuli, who alerts the Lion Guard to his presence. Ono scopes him out and leads the rest of the Lion Guard to his location, where Kion demands that Makucha leave the kingdom. Makucha simply introduces himself to the team and challenges them to catch him first. Fuli leads the team in pursuit, but when Makucha leaps across Big Ravine, the Lion Guard loses him. After the chase, the Lion Guard resolves to drive Makucha out of the Pride Lands, since none of the Pride Landers know that leopards are predators. They meet up with Beshte, who had been busy befriending Ajabu, and the team sets out in search of Makucha. Meanwhile, Makucha finds Ajabu among a herd of zebras and makes an attempt on his life. Just before he can catch his prey, Makucha is thwarted by Thurston, who collides with him in a panic and begs the leopard not to eat him. Makucha simply declares that he has tastier prey to pursue and continues after Ajabu. Just before Makucha can kill Ajabu, the Lion Guard shows up in the okapi's defense. At first, Makucha is willing to take on Kion and Fuli, but when Beshte, Bunga, and Ono join in the fight, he gives up, deciding to seek easier prey elsewhere. Physical appearance Makucha is large, lithe, and well-built, with incredible physical capabilities. He is confident enough in his strength to take on both Kion and Fuli at once and is able to outpace Fuli for a time, completing a jump across Big Ravine that no member of the Lion Guard dares try. His fur is a pale shade of yellow, though his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are white. Black and brown spots dot his hide, and he has dark markings on his head and face. His tail is long, winding, and striped with black and white, and his lime green eyes are framed by dark eye shades and heavy eyebrows. Personality and traits Confident and cunning, Makucha is a determined predator. Once he locks on a target, he is hard to shake off and will take days to bring down his prey. Even in the face of fierce opposition, he is assertive and self-assured, willing to fight for what he believes is his. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Steve Blum Gallery Media Lion Guard S1 EP 15 Ending HD Clip|Makucha attempts to hunt Ajabu References Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Leopards Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Males Category:Official Characters